FROZEN and RISE OF THE GUARDIANS watch each others movies
by Black Percival
Summary: It is frozen and rise of the guardians. They get to watch each others movies. but that isn't all that happens, What will happen you ask? If you want to find out, read the twist and turned adventure of Frozen and Rise of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm ricardo but that is about as much as I can say so any way I thought about this the other day you will find out as soon as you read this story any way this story takes place somewhere within the 3 years time skip that FROZEN has it is one year after the death of the king and queen so with out further adew I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FROZEN or RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.

It was cold and cloudy night in arrendelle for princess Anna, something was keeping her awake she couldn't seem to fall asleep, so she got up and thought about walking around the castle to try and clear her mind a bit, but instead, she thought against it and decided to go see if Elsa would open the door for her but that has never happened before but tonight she was willing to give it a try even tho it never works.

When she reached Elsa's door she knocked ever so slightly, but Elsa heard it loud and clear.

"Elsa please open the door i-i just wanna talk but I understand if you don't it's not like you ever let me in any way" said Anna as she turned her back to walk away but heard a click in the door's lock and saw Elsa step out of the room.

Anna couldn't believe what was happening, her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest as she ran towards her sister, wanting to give her a warm hug but as she was running she wasn't going any where her legs where just going back and forth like running on ice with roller blades, immediately Anna knew that this was a dream and not the real deal because she started to see a vision of herself and elsa when they were young but it looked like Elsa was making snow hills that she was apparently jumping on until a worried look on Elsa's face became apparent, Anna saw Elsa saying something but couldn't hear a thing, until Elsa slip and fell, Elsa tried to get up as fast as she could and shot a blast of magic ice at her that hit Anna in the face.

"Argh! *panting* what was that" Anna asked herself as she shot up in her bed with a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. "I need some water" Anna thought while getting out of her queen size bed and out the door towards the castle's kitchen to get a drink of water, so she had to pass her sister's room, but when she passed the door she heard a click this time she knew it wasn't a dream as she went closer to the door and touched it everything went became black.

Jack was flying through the sky towards the North pole.

"I wonder how this will be. It is the first time the guardians have decided to get together for at least once a year so we don't become strangers towards each other" Jack thought, while lowering himself because he was at the pole, he just needed to land.

"Hey, what's up guys" Jack said, looking at everyone that he considered family which was 'North which is Santa Claus' for those who don't know, 'Tooth the tooth fairy', 'Bunny the Easter bunny'(I just thought of saying his name the way 'James bond' would "Bunny..the Easter bunny" I'm sorry I couldn't resist) and last but not least 'Sandy the sandman'

"Hey Jack how are it's been such a long time what? half a year?" squealed tooth.

"Ya it was half a year ago considering you have been around for what 420 years give or take it shouldn't have felt that long" said Jack with a look of amusement on his face.

"I know it felt like...forever!" said tooth while exaggerating the last part and putting her face uncomfortably close to his.

"Ya" Jack said while moving his face away and walking towards bunny and giving him a sharp nod which he returnef and continued walking on to North.

"North what are we going to do today?" asked jack.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet" admitted North, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok so what do you guys think we should do for today?" asked Jack, while looking at tooth and then at bunny.

"Why are you looking at me mate?" asked bunny.

"No reason" said Jack with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh no you don't, I know that look what is it, spit it out jack" said bunny with a death glare itched to his face.

"Ok" said Jack, giving in. "Well bunny you look a bit smaller" admitted Jack.

"That can only mean one thing, less children believe in me" Bunny said starting to become a bit pale.

"Ha-ha, you should have seen your face" Jack said while wiping a invisible tear away from his eye.

Bunny was glaring daggers at jack.

"So what are we gonna do" asked Jack.

"Well I know what I am going to do" said bunny as he pulled up an invisible sleeve and lunged towards Jack but was caught by North in midair.

"Slow down bunny no need for violence" said north.

"Easy for you to say mate" said bunny still angry at Jack.

"I have an idea" said tooth, as all eyes turned to her.

"I say we go visit Jamie, it has been a while since we saw him" suggested tooth, waiting for a answer.

"Ok, why not" said Jack while looking towards the others and getting collective nods from everyone in the room.

"So it's decided, we are heading to jamie, I wonder how his been doing?" wondered Jack.

"Well what are we waiting for!" said North with quite a bit of enthusiasm as he took out the snow globe and threw it on the floor and it opened up, but something went wrong and it started to pull them in and the next thing the guardians saw was darkness that enveloped their vision.

When Jack opened his eyes he was amazed because he had never seen any thing like this before. looking around he saw bunny started to stir, and then next was North then tooth but Sandy looked like he was still sound asleep. Jack started to get up but felt a bit nauseous because of the rough trip.

"Aw mate, What just happened" asked bunny while rubbing his head.

"I don't know" answered jack," but this place is amazing"

Looking to his left and right it looked like it never ended, it just went on and on like it stretched out for an eternity, but looking up there seemed to be some type of floating roof with no support beams, it amazed everyone to no end but there was nothing else in there besides them.

"Wow this places is beautiful" said tooth while gawking at the sight of the mysterious world.

"Wow where is this place?" asked North.

"Forget that how are we going to get out here, with us trapped in here pitch will go running around causing pain and misery" said bunny.

"Oh no we have to get out of here, North try and use your snow globe" said Jack.

North was busy trying to take it out until they heard something.

"That won't be necessary" said a voice.

Looking around furiously trying to pinpoint the sound of where voice came from.

"You don't have look around so frantically, I will just step into the light" said the mysterious voice, until a shadow started to form and turn into a person that looked around 17 years old with brown eyes and short brown hair, he was about as tall as Jack maybe taller in everyday clothing brown pants with a black shirt and Nike sneakers on and a leather jacket.

"Hi my name is Ricardo and I am just a normal guy not like you guys" said the person now identified as Ricardo.

"Ok ahh...Ricardo...well we would like to know how to get out of...here?" asked North while pointing at the ground, meaning the place they seemed to be trapped in.

"Well you don't have to worry because I control everything in here" said Ricardo.

"That's great than you can let us out" said North with a new bounce in his step.

"Well I would but why would I bring you here if I was just going to let you go again?" asked Ricardo.

"Wait wait wait, how exactly did you get us here mate?" asked bunny with a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

"Well you see my father made machine that could could make a place, any place even your own universe or as you can see pull someone out of their universe" said Ricardo.

"Wait wait wait" repeated bunny "you brought us here why? we need to get out of here a really bad guy will try and hurt people without us there to stop him" said Jack.

"Well it is rather simple and just look behind you" said Ricardo.

When the guardians turned around they were shocked but became angry really fast.

"What is he doing here? snarled bunny.

"Well I have brought more actually" said Ricardo

"Hello skynie I need you here" said Ricardo.

"who the heck is-" said Jack but got interrupted a woman's voice ran through out the place "hello ricardo what can I do for you today?" asked a woman now known as skynie.

"Well skynie could you please bring our other guests" asked Ricardo.

"Just wait a moment" at that moment the room started to spin uncontrollably but nobody felt any movement until a few people started to appear.

"Ahhh where am i!?" asked Anna in a frantic voice.

"Could you keep quiet you are going to damage my ears" said a frustrated guy with blond hair.

"That is no way that you speak to a lady" said a guy with sideburns that was a bit long but it suited him.

"Look bud i don't care!" said the guy with a blond hair.

"Kristoff you are being mean" said Anna not noticing the company in front of them.

"Ahem" said Ricardo clearing his voice.

"Hey it's you, where did you go" asked Anna.

"Oh me I went to welcome my other guests" said Ricardo gesturing towards the guardians.

"Hello" said Anna looking at tooth.

"Hello who are you?" asked tooth" and who are you exactly?"

"Oh I am princess Anna of arrendelle but you can call me Anna and that is my sister Elsa" said Anna looking around for her sister but couldn't seem to find her so Anna started to panic.

"Anna I am right here" said Elsa in a quiet voice walking out from behind Ricardo and staying there.

"Elsa aren't you gonna come stand here?" asked Anna.

"No I am fine here" said Elsa looking at Anna.

"But why don't you just come her-" Anna asked again but was interrupted by Elsa.

"I said no Anna" Elsa said in a soft voice but it meant what it said.

At that moment there was a bit of awkward silence until Ricardo spoke up

"Anyway so you all are probably wondering what you are doing here" said Ricardo.

"Ya darn right we are!" stated bunny.

"Well ok in my universe you guys are all characters of a movie" said Ricardo while looking at the shocked look on there faces...well maybe only the shocked looks on the guardians faces and the confused look on the rest.

"What! you mean there are people out there that know everything about us" asked jack a bit shocked.

"Wait what is a movie" asked Elsa her attention was gained when she heard that guy with the white hair say that there are people out there that know everything about them.

"What you don't know what a movie?" asked Jack with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ok I am going to have to explain this first and yes the Frozen cast has no idea what a movie is they are from a world that is a little bit back in time, but let me tell you I would love to go there and stay in a time zone like that" Ricardo said while looking at the confused look on the frozen cast(haha FROZEN cast).

"Well you see a movie is something that was made up like a story but it was put in moving pictures example A skynie could you please start 'Avater by James Cameron'.

"Ok" came a female voice from out of now where.

"At that moment a giant theater appeared and a pair of comfortable chairs but a few ones that didn't look so comfortable.

"Ok pay close attention" said Ricardo as a video started playing and sat down while the others followed suit.

**10 minutes later**

"Oh I see now so they show my whole life and the people around me" said Anna.

"Yes that is what a movie is" said Jack.

"Yes now that the example is over we can get down to business" said Ricardo "and guess what movie we are going to watch first" asked Ricardo.

"I don't know" said tooth.

"Well you are going to watch- wait before I forget you guys don't have to worry about the villains in your world just sit back and watch and the movie is 'Rise of the Guardians'."said Ricardo while calling out for skynie and asking for her to start the movie.

**Well that is the first chapter if you like it please review because I am not going to update without at least one review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys my first chapter I admit, was not really edited properly, but I will edit them to the best of my abilities in this chapter. Thank you guys so much for the response I appreciate it so I decided I was going to update a bit faster. I have decided to add something more because them just watching a movie will be a bit boring so I decided to spice it up, they will not be watching there movie as of yet, I am sorry because there are is one person who wanted to see there reactions but I had to or this story would have become boring over time. And without further adew here is chapter 2, enjoy.**

"So Ricardo, what is a Rise of the Guardians?" Anna asked the brown haired boy.

"Well as far as I can tell, that movie sounds like it revolves around our world" said Jack taking a seat next to Elsa but not realizing it.

"You are right jack" Ricardo said.

"Could you please not sit next to me" Asked Elsa looking Jack straight in the eye.

He didn't know why he felt a bit hurt.

"Why?...if I may ask?" Jack asked the girl with a perfect shade of platinum blonde hair.

"No you may not, just please go away" Said Elsa with a straight face, but really, she didn't wanna hurt his feelings she just met him but it had to be done.

"Sure, just trying to help..." Said Jack feeling insulted, he stood up and sat next to Anna.

"Don't worry Jack" Said Anna "She is like that with everyone, even with me."

"Well that is a comforting thought" Said Jack "why?"

"Elsa and I were really close when we where young but one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why" Anna said a bit sad, thinking of when she and Elsa were really close.

"Look at all this happiness, so pathetic, I should try and take over this guy's universe then I will definitely be believed in" Pitch thought darkly, with a evil grin.

"Ok guys the movi-Oh crap" Ricardo said as he jumped out of his chair and ran a few yards away from the theater room. "Skynie bring the control board to me, fast, I want it yesterday!" Shouted Ricardo.

"What is wrong Ricardo, you sound distressed" Said the female voice.

"Skynie I forgot to bring the other guests" Said Ricardo as the control board appeared, he started to type furiously. "But it might be to late to bring them"

"To bring who?" asked Jack, standing next to Ricardo.

"More people that I forgot to bring in" Ricardo said.

"Wow this is the first time I saw him actually look a little worried since I met him" Said Tooth.

"You have only known him for a few minutes" Bunny pointed out.

"Oh ya" said Tooth.

"Okay guys do you wanna see how I got you here?" Asked Ricardo.

"Ya I want to see this" Said North trying to learn something new. Everyone was standing next to Ricardo.

"Ok skynie time to start project pull again" Said Ricardo as the room started to change again, the theater room disappeared but the chairs stayed behind.

"Skynie, why did you leave the chairs behind? Asked Ricardo.

"Well I thought your guests would like to have a seat while you were busy" Said Skynie.

"Oh smart idea and skynie you can create your body I forgot to tell you sorry" Ricardo apologized.

At that moment everyone thought 'What the hell'

"Okay let me ask for everyone what did you mean by- What the hell is that!" Kristoff shouted, staring at a giant black cloud, right below the ceiling of the dimension.

"It's pitch" Shouted North.

"How the hell did he get that much power in here? there is hardly enough fear in her-" At that moment Ricardo looked at Elsa.

"You are afraid aren't you?" Asked Ricardo

"What would she be afraid" asked Tooth.

"It is a extremly long explanation" Ricardo said.

"Wait you know?" Asked Elsa, he just nodded.

"You don't have to worry no power works in this place" Ricardo said while looking at pitch. "Well unless I want it to work here"

Nobody realized that Ricardo was talking to Elsa about her power and not pitch's, only Elsa did and she was grateful that she was the only one that figured it out, but there was one more person that figured it and it was none other than jack, but he kept quiet to ask Ricardo about it later.

"So pitch, I am officially going to let someone put you in a cell and leave you there, oh and don't worry I will let you have your power but we will do this right" Said Ricardo.

"Fine but it wouldn't make a difference I could take on any guardian, any day" Said pitch, because it literally took all five of them to defeat him last time they fought.

At that moment the dimension began to rattle as a giant dome arena appeared from the ground.

"Ok, Ricardo do you have any one strong enough to fight pitch?" Asked North.

"Yes I do, it is Jack Frost" Said Ricardo.

"What!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Last time I hardly beat him, but that was only because he killed Sandy...temporarily" Jack argued.

"Don't worry Jack you won't lose" Said Ricardo while giving him a wink with his left eye.

"Ok" Agree Jack reluctantly.

"We will be right here Jack, and if something happens we will still be here ready to jump in at any moment" Said bunny.

"When are we gonna do this" Asked jack.

"Now of course, Pitch wants to take over so I will take us there" Said Ricardo like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ricardo called out to skynie to take the whole audience to the seats to watch the battle between Jack and pitch in the arena.

"Ok so you know how a fight goes and Jack try not to use to much of your power, i don't want black sand all over the place or just freeze him" Said Ricardo.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in Jack Frost for some reason" Pitch pointed out.

"Well since you have your power I thought I would give him his" Said Ricardo as he waved his right hand of Jack.

A Bright blue gas gently blew out of Ricardo's hand and on to jack.

"How are you doing that?" Asked the guy with long side burns.

"It is a freakishly, long explanation, just wait until you watch the movie" Said Ricardo.

"But I already have my power" Thought Jack "What is Ricardo up to"

"_Well you see Jack I need you to put pitch in his place for me and I gave you a little something extra_" Ricardo thought back, Jack immediately looked at Ricardo a bit freaked out.

"_Hey what can I say it is a dimension I control_" Thought Ricardo.

"Okay..." Jack said.

"Let the fight begin!" Shouted Ricardo.

Pitch flew at him with a few dark horses and attack him with a sword made out of black sand, pitch tried to cut Jack's head off the first shot he got but missed by a few inches, he continued slicing low the high then he jumped up and a dark horse flew in from behind him and hit Jack square in the chest.

Everyone winced when they saw that.

"Jack ran up to a few dark horses before he destroyed them by swinging his ice staff and hitting them, he got close to pitch and tried to whacked him really hard across the head but he failed, then Jack started aiming low and tried to hit pitch painfully hard on his thigh, but missed then he tried attacking pitch's shin bone, but pitch saw it and jumped over his attack then he used his horses to help him do a round house kick, pitch's foot hit Jack squarely on his jaw with enough force to throw Jack across the arena and into the dome wall.

Jack was lying on the ground winded from hitting the wall so harshly, he got up and shot straight back into battle with pitch but after a few minutes the same thing happened and he was flung back in the the dome wall.

"Well Ricardo was this your plan? to humiliate me in front of everyone and lose to pitch" Asked Jack in his mind.

"Well Ricardo, it looks like your little fighter is down and out!" Said pitch with a smirk.

"We have to help Jack, come on" Said bunny.

But was stopped by Ricardo.

"What are you doing mate? Jack can't win alone, let us help him" Asked bunny.

"Yes I agree, we should help Jack before he is killed" Said Anna.

"I don't normally agree with princess here, but she is right we need to help that guy out, he will die in this battle" said Kristoff.

"I agree with them" said the guy with long side burns.

"So do i" said Tooth.

"Ok it is settled then, we will go in and stop pitch" Said North. "let's go!"

"No" said Ricardo with a serious but soft look on his face.

"Why not?" asked Elsa.

"I have a plan, but hopefully I won't need to do it" Said Ricardo. "But don't worry I won't let pitch kill Jack" Ricardo Reassured.

"Ok, we trust ya but if anything happens to Jack it's on you" Said bunny looking Ricardo straight in the eye.

"One thing, please remind me to tell Jack that bunny cares about him" Said Ricardo, as bunny looked a bit embarrassed. "Now let's cheer him on" said Ricardo while shouting go Jack, as others followed suit he quietend down and concentrated, because heard Jack say something in his mind.

"So is that the reason why I am in this fight? asked Jack still lying flat on the ground waiting for a answer for his previous question.

"No, What are you doing on the floor get up and fight" Encouraged Ricardo.

"I can't beat him he dodged all my attacks and ended me in 7 hits, I don't think the eighth time will be much different!" Thought Jack.

"Your wrong Jack, all your life you wanted people to believe in you, but you never believed in yourself, why?" Asked Ricardo.

"Because I am a nobody" Said Jack while putting his hand over his face to try an me stop the stinging feeling in his eyes.

"Well guess what you are a GUARDIAN!, you protect children who can't protect themselves, you bring fun and laughter" Said Ricardo. "You might not have believed in yourself then but why don't you give it a shot now and see what happens" Asked Ricardo.

"You are right I can do this!" Said Jack aloud as his eyes shot open.

Jack shot up and blasted a ice beam at pitch with all his power, but pitch countered by blasting a sand beam as well, pitch was winning he was surprised by the sudden outburst, but it was still no match for him. He was getting his power from Jack's fear of losing the power struggle and everyones fear of Jack losing and dying. But something was bothering him, why was Ricardo so calm?.

Jack could feel fear creeping closer and closer to him, until he thought of what would happen if he lost everyone he cared for even the people he just met, could be killed, he dreaded the thought of Elsa being killed by this brute he didn't even know why, maybe he liked her he didn't know why but that was a thought for another time.

He steeled his nerves and believed in himself suddenly his staff glowed bright blue, and his hair started glowing blue.

Jack was surprised by the sudden super burst of power but started enjoying it because he noticed pitch struggle to maintain the amount of power he was pouring out. That was funny because he was barely pushing. He started showing off looking at a specific girl while doing it, but noticed the smile on Ricardo's face.

"So that was your plan, huh not bad" Thought Jack while looking at Ricardo, letting his right hand go down to his side to show off a bit more.

He pushed a little harder with his left hand to even out the power struggle again, because he dropped his right hand.

Turning his head towards Elsa, he smirked when he saw her look away when there eyes met.

"Jack end it quickly" Shouted North.

Jack quickly remembered his task and completed it by blasting more power out, his power overwhelmed pitch and pitch lost badly, he was frozen solid.

"Did you guys see that" said Jack as he landed next to the group and powered down.

"Yeah mate, that was quite the power display there, where did it come from?" Asked bunny.

"I don't really know, I just started to believe that I could beat pitch and then this rush from within come pouring out at full speed" Admitted jack, "Someone help me out there on the battle field, not physically but mentally. it was R-"

"Ok guys how bout we get back to the movie?" Ricardo interrupted.

"Sure let's go that pitch guy was a lot of trouble" Said Anna. "Besides that I am interested in finding out how you guys met, movies seem...cool"

"Skynie where are you, I haven't seen you once?" asked Ricardo as she started to form into a body and looked like a female that had brown straight hair and green eyes with a tank top on and dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers.

"I have been really busy trying to get the other guests here but I got it right here they are" said Skynie as the shadows started to appear and make form into a girl and a guy and then a few others as well.

"Where am i?" Asked the girl.

"Rapunzel dear, I don't know" Said mother gothel.

"Well I don't care I am getting out of here!" Said the guy with short brown hair.

"Oh no you don't I am seating you all down I am tired of introducing myself so could someone please explain it to them I have to get the theater set up" aid Ricardo as he walked to one side.

"Well that guy over there is Ricardo he is the one that controls this damenson-" Said Anna but was corrected by none other then Kristoff.

"it is called a dimension" Corrected Kristoff.

"Ah thank you Kristoff" Anna smiled sweetly at him, at that moment Kristoff felt butterflies in his stomach, but then Anna continued.

"And we are going to watch a movie about Rise of the Guardians which is there lives" said Anna while pointing at Jack and Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy.

"We are going to watch my life and everyone else that is in my life, and we are probably going to watch your life as well but the point is it will show you, your future as well, we are next I think? after Rise of the Guardians?." Wondered Anna aloud.

"You got that right Anna, now everyone please take a seat" Asked Ricardo, the Tangled cast looked awestruck at the size of the big screen that appeared before them.

"Your highness " said Ricardo as he made a small bow in front of the king and queen of Corona.

"Hello, why are we here?" asked the king.

"Well you will find out at the end of this whole thing" Said Ricardo.

"Ok we will" said the king as two king and queen chairs appeared out of nowhere.

"Just sit down and watch" Said Ricardo as he waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Ok everyone we are about to watch Rise of the Guardians, so please quite down and watch" Said Ricardo as he pushed the play button, and the movie started.

**I bet none of you expected the guests to be the Tangled cast, but I really edited this to the best of my abilities I tried hard and if it is not good enough then I will try and learn a bit more at school, but it is school holidays for me so ya. And I will not update as fast as I did today, because the rest is going to be them watching the movies. Ok I will try and update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok enjoy, this is them watching the movie. Ok so this is how it is going to work this is what is on the screen[,] and this is when a voice is talking in the back ground {,} and the normal bold letters is just me describing what is happening**_

**[Dark screen, until it looks like someone under water. Then a voice starts talking]**

**{Darkness, it's the first thing I remember, it was dark it was cold...and I was scared}**

**[The face of someone asleep faded in, until his eyes started to open]**

**{But then, then I saw the moon, it was so big and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away} Said jack's voice as his body started to surface through a frozen lake, the ice around his body started to crumble as he was being lefted out of a icey lake, when he was out, there was a sharp in take of breath, he needed air, as he looked around in wonder.**

"That is you?" Asked Elsa a bit confused.

"Yeah well let's just say before I became Guardian everything wasn't as cheery as I make it seem." answered jack, he looked a bit down trodden at the memory.

At that moment a few people in the room felt a pinge of pity for him.

**[It showed the image of what looked like a boy no older then 16, staring at the moon while floating in midair]**

"Why were coming out of a lake?" Asked Anna.

"Just watch and you will find out" answered Ricardo

**{And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.} said the Jack in the movie.**

**[Then he started descending towards the lake, but when his feet touched the Frozen lake some frost ran around the his feet]**

**{Why I was there and what I was meant to do...that I'd never know} said the voice that was recognized as jack, while examining himself from head to toe. **

"Oh" said Anna as her question was answered.

**{And a part of me wonders if I ever will.} Said the sad and confused voice, while the Jack on screen stared at the moon.**

**[He tried taking one step but slipped and almost fell but he caught himself just in time. He started to take more steps until he kicked something that was on the floor, he looked down to see what looked like a staff, but when he touched it with his toes the staff froze, he immediately moved his toes away and so the frost disappeared.**

"So that is how you got that staff." said Kristoff.

**He was a bit startled to see that it did that, so he bent down to pick it up and examine it, almost immediately as he picks it up the staff glowed bright blue, he was so shocked that he accidentally dropped the base of the staff on the frozen lake, and when it touched the lake's surface, frost shot out and spread on the ice, Jack looked a bit confused as to what just happened. **

**So he decided to see if he was hallucinating, he took the staff and made it touch a tree at the bank of the lake when the staff made contact it made a flower pattern out of frost, amazed by this, he touched another tree and the exact same thing happened.**

"Wow you seemed really happy to see frost, can you still make it?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Hey what do you expect, I just woke up and found a staff that could make frost, it is just a very strange thing to do...for a staff that is, and yeah but I will show you after the movie" Jack pointed out.

"You do have a point there, it's almost like my hair" said Rapunzel without thinking.

"Wait what does your hair have to do wit-" Jack asked but was cut of by mother Gothel.

"Nothing at all" Said Mother Gothel, while looking at Jack but then she shifted her gaze back to Rapunzel.

"Silly girl everyone has hair how can it be strange?" Asked mother gothel, sweating a bit, as Ricardo pushed the pause button just to watch this, soon after everyone else followed suit.

Rapunzel finally caught on to her 'mother's' ploy.

"Yes of course, sorry sometimes I forget what's strange...and what isn't..." said Rapunzel hoping nobody would ask any more questions, while mentally berating herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, mother told me that people will try and steal me if they knew what my hair could do" Rapunzel thought, while giving her 'mother' a I'm sorry look on her face but what she didn't know was that almost everyone in the room had a power.

"Ok" said Jack while looking back towards the screen to watch the movie. "weird" thought jack, while waiting for the movie to start and as luck would have it Ricardo pushed the play button and the movie started again.

**Jack starts to jump a little and then he turns around and starts running while making the tip of the staff touched the lake, as he ran the staff started to frost the top of the lake, he almost falls and but catches himself again, immediately he starts running again just to continue frosting the lake, running around he started to frost the nearby trees as he happily ran past them.**

"Pfew" Thought mother gothel not even paying attention to the movie.

"Stupid little girl!, wait this movie business shows your life, what if it shows my life or worse Rapunzel's life, Then everyone will know I stole her and to make matters worse the king and queen are here, what am I going to do, why didn't I realise this conundrum sooner?" Mother Gothel asked herself in her mind, while sweating like a mule.

"I have an idea I just have to ask the guy who has seen the movie" Thought Mother Gothel.

**Jack started to spin a little until a strong gust of wind comes from nowhere and blows him straight up into the air uncontrollably, he manages to stabilize himself in the air, he looks down at the lake to see it covered in frost and still frosting some more with a giant flower pattern on it's surface, until the air below him started to disappear and then he plummeted towards the earth.**

"You can fly?" Asked Rapunzel, while a certain platinum blond was giggling because of his clumsiness, but Jack noticed it and thought she looked pretty with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, That was a long time ago but I can still remember it" Said Jack as he answered Rapunzel's question.

"Excuse me do any of you know who has already seen the movies of our lifes?" Asked Mother Gothel aloud so that everyone could hear.

"I believe that would be me" Ricardo called out, as he paused the movie again, a little irritated because of having to pause the movie every time she opens her mouth, only for one reason he knew she would talk a lot.

"Ok so am I in the movie that is supposed to be about world?" Asked mother Gothel.

"Yes, you, Rapunzel and Flynn over there are very important" answered Ricardo.

"How does he know my name?" Asked the guy with the short brown hair.

"Ok everyone back to the movie, no more taking please, and I know your name because of the movie" answered Ricardo.

"But feel free to ask questions, just no conversations, ok" Ricardo said as he pressed play on the remote.

**While hitting every branch on his way down until he came to an abrupt stop by landing on a thick branch.**

A lot of people in the room thought that hurt.

**Jack ****just waved off the pain with a smile and a cheerful laugh and got up again, as he got up he saw a village nearby.**

"Oh no, and it isn't fake because he knows that fellow's name, that means he already knows Rapunzel is the lost princess of Corona, this is bad I have to get out of here with Rapunzel" Mother Gothel thought.

"Oh ahem Ricardo, could you please let me and Rapunzel go I have some errands to run and she has lots of chores to do" Said Mother Gothel while pointing at Rapunzel, hoping he would let them out.

"Sorry no can do, there are a few people here who need to learn the truth about there life and why they have been living the way they are" Ricardo pointed out, while pausing the movie yet again, he was starting to become angry with the constant calling of his name.

"No, no dear we have to go now" Replied mother Gothel.

"Why is she so impatient." Thought Flynn. "Unless she has something to hide."

"It can wait if you have so much deadlines then I can slow down your universe so that if one day passes in here only one minute would be lost in your world should I do that?" Ask Ricardo, of course he knew why she wanted to leave so dearly.

"You can do that?...no it's fine" Replied Mother Gothel, a bit cofused as she slumped back in her chair.

"What's the rush you can do all your errands later when you get back" Tooth told her, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you can do all your errands in Corona's dungeon." Thought Ricardo.

"Oh and Tooth your fairys have been told to keep on collecting teeth, and not to worry about you going missing." said Ricardo.

"Oh thank you, you know that thought hadn't even crossed my mind, thanks" Said Tooth.

"Ok back to the movie again" Said Ricardo, as he pushed play again.

**[The screen showed a village from a Ariel point of view, it was night so there were a few fires burning to keep the villagers warm]**

**Jack was trying to stabilize his flying but he just couldn't, when he reached the town he started to descend but couldn't do it right so when he reached the ground he fell face first, he tried to get up but his cape blocked his vision so he fell again but to his right side in a rather weird angle.**

This made a few people laugh, while Jack started to turn a bit red, especially when he saw Elsa giggle at his foolishness.

"No fair I was a inexperienced flyer back then!" Jack pointed out a bit loud.

**Jack immediately shot back up, and dusted himself off and turned around to say hello to the people, as he walked passed a woman he said hi then he ran and started to laugh, and say hello to more people, and so he kept saying hello to people.**

"Does any one else realize that nobody is greeting him back" Flynn pointed out.

"Yeah it's kinda weird" answered Anna.

"Well that was the first time I found out that I was...was invisible and alone" Said Jack with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean? you were invisible" Asked Anna, as the laughter died down immediately.

"Just watch and you will find out" said Jack a little sad.

**Jack was about to stop a little kid to ask him where he was until the kid ran straight through him.**

Everybody was left speechless by this, nobody expected that to happen, until they saw the shocked and confused face of the Jack on screen.

"So that is what you meant" Said Elsa in a quite voice that only she and Jack heard.

**Jack was standing in the middle of the village wondering what just happened until another person walked through him and then another and then another he shouted hello but no one heard him.**

"That is so sad" Said Anna while wiping a tear away she already knew the life that Jack was going to live, why?, because it is kinda how it is for her, but she was isolated in a castle her whole life.

"Can people see you now" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, but if they don't believe in you they-" said Jack but was interrupted.

"Can't see you" finished bunny.

"Only when you are believed by people, then you can be seen" answered Jack.

"Like Santa Claus or the Tooth fairy" Jack finished.

"Oh" said Rapunzel.

"That must be so sad and lonely, it reminds me a bit about myself" thought Elsa "But I wonder how long he has been invisible and alone"

**{My name is Jack frost, how do I know, the moon told me so, that was all he ever told me, and that was a long, long, time ago}**

"The moon? come on that is so not true, and how long could it have been, what 7 years? you don't look like you have aged much" said Flynn as he asked for a cup of coffee a few people gave him some weird stares but he returned those stare with a look that said '_am I not allowed to have a cup of coffee.'_

"Oh believe me that was a long time ago" Said Ricardo.

"How long could it have been if Ricardo says so" Thought Elsa, and that was basically the thought on everyones mind.

[**The screen started to go up and show the moon, until the screen became black and then the name of the movie came up and it started to come towards the screen and then the screen became white until it looked like someone was aiming the camera at the ocean while flying very fast over it but gradually lifting it up to show the land but then the name of the north pole comes on screen in bold and capital letters and under that is written 300 years later]**

Flynn who was having a cup of coffee sprayed it all out as soon as he saw that.

"Told you it was a long time ago" said Jack with a grin on his face.

"So you have been along for 300 years" Asked Elsa. "You must have been very lonely"

"Yeah it was a cold and dark time for me" Said Jack looking very sad while remembering those lonely nights.

"But the cold never bother me any way" Said Jack mimicking someone by accident.

"He is just like me, except he was totally alone and he was like that for 300 years" Thought Elsa with a sad look on her face.

"So how did you survive?" Asked Elsa, she wanted to know the secret of surviving.

"I didn't, I just lived my life until I got sacked! by someone" Said Jack as his voice raised a little at the end.

"Wait what do you mean you got sacked?" Asked Elsa, Jack was about to answer until Ricardo stopped him.

"She will find out like the rest of us, come on now, watch the movie" said Ricardo with a look of amusement on his face.

"Ok" replied Jack.

"Why is he looking at me like that" Thought Jack.

"Because you like her" Ricardo thought back.

"What no I don't, now could you please stay out of my mind" Jack thought.

"Sure no problem, if you don't want me to read your mind then just say so I will only enter to talk to you or ask you a question, other then that I will stay out I promise" Ricardo promised.

"Ok thank you" said Jack and true to his word Ricardo promised to never enter Jack's mind without his permission.

"Is that the north pole?" Asked Anna.

"Yes that is north pole, where I work." Said North.

"Wow" said Anna.

**[The inside of north's workshop]**

**A giant ice cube was suddenly dropped on a table while music played in the background, a chainsaw suddenly came out and started cutting threw the ice cube like it was polystyrene then it showed a really big hand that people could identify as north's.**

**"Still waiting for cookie" Said North while three elfs where busy eating cookies on the floor.**

**North on the other hand was now in a chair that had wheels under them, he pushed himself across the room to get some tools, he took a small hammer and a flat screwdriver and started chiseling the giant ice cube.**

**North finally finished chiseling the ice and then he held it in his hand like he was showing off, it was a train, he finally put it on the train tracks he made with the same ice, the train started honking in it's own way with steam coming out of its chimney.**

"Wait how is there steam coming out of a ice train?" Asked Kristoff.

"Well i don't really know myself" Admitted North. "But it has happened a lot of times so I got used to it"

**It showed the train going along the tracks until the train drove past two elfs holding a tray with cookies one of the elfs was eating a cookie while the other had a stern look on his face because his friend was eating the cookies, until the stern elf gestured that he had to put it back into the tray because it was Santa's cookies to begin with, the elf slowly let the cookie in his mouth fall out and back into the tray.**

**"Ahh finally" Said North as he finally finished his ice train, he took a cookie from the tray the elfs have been eating from and ate it like it was his last, he cherished the taste of the cookie.**

"Eww, that is so gross" Said Anna as Rapunzel agree with her.

**Then he watched the train come past him, santa seemed really happy to have finally gotten it right.**

**The train came close to the end of the rail way until the finally flew of the edge of the track and into the air while turning into a mini jet.**

"That doesn't make sense how can a ice train fly?, I have never seen that before and then it turns into that thing that our scientists are trying to make, I think it is called a aeroplane but our ones are massive and very unsafe and can only hold one or two people, that is about it" Said Kristoff, as Ricardo pushed pause because he knew that this would be a slightly long conversation.

"How do you know about that?" Asked Anna.

"Well a few years ago I went to a really far place overseas, I saw at a scientific laboratory that they are trying to make this big thing that resembled a bird, at first I thought It was stupid but then a guy told me about what it would be like to have those things, to be able to go around the world in a week trading would be faster and it would be more secure" Said Kristoff.

"Yeah I see what you mean" Said Anna "But it seems like in their world they have already figured it out"

"Actually not really the ice thing is basically impossible, North was only able to make because he is magical, maybe I am not sure but so far I have no knowledge that people in their world have a flying train made of ice, but they do have trains and aeroplanes and satellites" Said Ricardo. "They are technologically advanced"

"So Ricardo how advanced is your world?" Asked Elsa, curious to know about his world.

"Well my world is almost like the guardians but it is more advanced" Said Ricardo.

"Wow okay so your world basically looks like the guardians but just more advanced wow" Said Anna.

"Yes just watch the movie and I will explain but not now or I will be a spoiler" Said Ricardo as he pushed play.

**While flying towards the door it was about to turn away from the door until the door violently opened and smashed it to hundreds of pieces, behind the door was a yeti.**

**North looked a bit devastated at the sight of his broken flying train, and soon after the yeti looked devastated as well.**

**"Argh, how many times have I told you to knock!" Said North as he raised his voice at the end.**

**As soon as north finished his sentence the yeti started talking which sounded like someone grumbling, the yeti pointed to his right at North's door trying tell him something was wrong.**

**"What, the globe?" Asked North in a much calmer manner while standing up and taking his pirate sword.**

"Wait, you can understand them?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah it is easy" Said North.

**[The screen shows the outside of north's workshop, where there is a giant globe]**

**"Shoee, with your pointy heads, why are you always under boot" Said North in his Russian accent while walking past his elfs and past two of his yeti's with his sword in hand.**

_**ok so I have finally finshed chapter 3 and it is alright I am not sure, tell me what you guys think don't forget to review, follow, alert and favourite my story.**_

_**until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

And I am back I don't really have much to say so on with the story except I won't update very often because of school it seems to be more stressful and time consumingq plus I have exams coming up so yeah, sorry but I gotta rest now and then.

**Taking a good look at the giant globe in front of him, he started to see the lights flicker.**

**"What is this?" Asked North, a bit more to himself then anyone else. "Have you checked the axis?" North asked his yeti's."Is rotation fixed?" Asked North a bit louder, while the yeti tries to explain they hear the wind howl.**

**The globe suddenly starts to become covered in black sand, the sand comes from the Southern and Northern hemisphere of the earth like replica. **

**The howling wind was increasingly scaring the elfs because they were running around like ants.**

**Finally the sand fully envelopes the globe and starts to left of the globe and starts to form into a mini tornado and harmlessly explodes in all directions.**

**The little elfs were each hiding in little door, obviously terrified of what was happening.**

**The black sand moves fast under the yetis feet and gives them a quick scare, until the black sand starts form into a man-ish figure and then starts laughing maniacally until it disperses and disappears.**

**"Can it be" Said North like a revelation was just revealed to him.**

**"Dingle" Said North as he looked over his shoulder to talk to one of his elfs.**

**Four different elfs ran up to him, until they started to wonder which one he called.**

**"Make preparations, we are going to have company" Said North, as he turned and pushed down a button that glowed after he pushed it.**

**Immediately the globe shot to life with the the colour of the northern lights, until it started leaking out and in to the sky.**

**[A Little boy's room]**

**A little fairy started to descend to his head with a penny in it's hands, the little fairy flew in under the pillow and came out the other side with a tooth.**

**[about 3 a miles high in the sky]**

**It looked like a whole flock of fairys flying to a single destination.**

**[Tooth palace]**

**The little fairy was flying down to a specific place to put the tooth she had just taken and put among the others of the same little boy, it looked looked the little boy got beat up for fun just so that he could get a tooth loose because his collection of teeth w****as**** quite a lot.**

**When the fairy was done she flew back up and got another penny and left for the exit to go get a another tooth, until a massive fairy that looked like a human and a bird stopped her.**

**"Wait, it's her first tooth" Said Tooth, "Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral insides in all your lives"**(sorry I couldn't hear what she said it is very difficult to hear what someone says when they are talking so fast and to make it more difficult she said a whole bunch of big words I am pretty sure she never said "lateral insides" probably something bigger, any way I couldn't make out what she said).

"Really lateral insides? What does that even mean" Said Kristoff.

"Hey don't judge buddy, you got your hobbies and I got mine!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Whoa, what's with all the hating get back to the movie" Said Ricardo.

**"Look how she flossed" Said Tooth over excitedly.**

**She was then interrupted by her fairy, telling her to look in one direction, when she did look in that direction she saw the northern lights, she immediately bolted off in that direction, then Santa began to speak.**

**{My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe, to bring wonder hope and dreams and so I have called us here for one reason and one reason only, the children are in danger} **

**[While Santa's speech was being told the screen showed sand floating above a sleeping child's head l, the sand formed the little boy and a soccer ball and the little kid kicked the ball and a smile appeared on his face, the sand was coming from a short golden man out in the sky and the sand was stretching out quite far when Santa's speech ended he made his sand turn into a aeroplane and he flew off in the direction of the northern lights]**

**{An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back, we alone can stop him}**

**[When North's speech end the screen showed a tunnel like structure that had walking eggs, then a giant bunny jumped over and ran passed the eggs, the ground just opened outside a tundra and out stuck two big bunny ears, Bunny immediately jumped out of the hole and into the tundra standing straight up, with his chest out]**

**"Aww!, it's freezing" Said bunny, while wrapping his arms around himself and totally changing from just a second ago.**

**"**That's some funny stuff, wow I gotta remember that just to tease you later on" Said jack.

"Well you don't feel the cold, mate, so you would never know it is cold...like freezing cold when I jumped out of that hole" Said Bunny.

"You gotta admit though that was funny" Said anna, with a smile on her face, strangely Rapunzel had that same look on her face.

**"Awe!,I can't feel my feet, I can't feel my feet!" Said bunny, while hoping through the tundra.**

That pulled the last straw and everyone in the theatre laughed except for pitch and mother gothel.

"Oh yeah, Ricardo, you said we should remind you that Bunny actually Cares for jack" Said Rapunzel.

"Oh yeah, hey Jack!" Ricardo called out.

"Yeah?" Asked Jack.

"Bunny cares for you" Said Ricardo.

"You serious, I feel so important" Jack said with a grin.

"Oh shut up!" Exclaimed Bunny, with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Everyone started laughing, minus the baddies.

**"Cookies? eggnog? anyone?" Asked North.**

**"This better be good north" Said Bunny as he stepped into the North's massive house slash workshop.**

_**"**_**Sandy, thank you for coming...I know, I know" Said North when Sandy gestured what did you call us for.**

_"_**But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious" Continued North, while tooth was busy telling her fairies what to do.**

**"The boogeyman was here...at the pole" Finished North as he pointed towards the ground.**

"The boogeyman? what the hell, who is the boogeyman?" Asked kristoff.

"Hahahaha!, the boogeyman man seriously?, that is just stupid" Said Flynn while laughing really hard, instead of wiping away an invisible tear he wiped away a real one.

"Flynn that is rude" Said Rapunzel. "But...also really funny...Hahahaha" laughed Rapunzel.

"Grrrrr, Silence you imbeciles!, do you think I choose that name" Roared pitch.

"What?...Hold up you are called The Boogeyman,...Hahahaha!" laughed Kristoff.

"You should have kept your mouth shut pitch, now everyone back to the movie" Said Ricardo.

"No, i-I refuse you shall no longer keep me here I will leave now!, I AM THE BOOGEYMAN!" Shouted pitch while he took to the sky at top speed.

"I got this" said Jack as he started to glow a really intense light blue, the cold radiating off of him was so cold it burned anyone next to him, but thankfully it was Elsa that was next to him at the moment.

"Wow that's cold, even I can feel it" Said Elsa.

"Ya we can all feel it but Ricardo put up heat barriers just before it could touch us, but it seems you don't have one, Ricardo put up a barrier around Elsa before she dies from the cold!" Anna shouted when she realized that her sister never had a barrier.

"Pitch!" Ricardo Shouted. "Jack wait" Said Ricardo as Jack looked towards him. "Pitch...is...MINE!" Ricardo shouted as he jumped towards pitch.

Pitch thought he had gotten away because he was out of sight but then someone appeared in front of him, it was Ricardo.

"You are in a lot of trouble I already have limited time and you are misbehaving" Said Ricardo as pitch stood there. "Now let's get back before I loss my temper" Reasoned Ricardo, as he grabbed pitch by the should then they just vanished.

"Ya I know what you mean, I wonder what Ricardo is doing to pitch?" Wondered Anna.

"Or what pitch is doing to him" Said Bunny.

"I would say nothing much" Said Ricardo as he appeared with pitch.

"What how did I get here?" Asked pitch, as he looked around.

"I am leaving" Said pitch as he tried to run again.

"No you aren't" Said Ricardo as he punched pitch so hard across the face that there was a mini shock wave, Pitch couldn't stay standing on his feet after that so he did the only thing he could, he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"ahwo, that must have hurt" Said Kristoff.

"Yeah, I raised my strength 100x before I punched him in the face, even than I barely used 30% of that, but it was enough, I didn't wanna punch his head off, any way let's get back to the movie, everyone please take a seat" Said Ricardo as he took a seat everyone soon followed suit.

**"Pitch?...Pitch black...here" Said Tooth as she looked towards Sandy.**

"**Yes there was black sand, covering the globe" Said North as he was gesturing with his hands.**

**"Wh-Wh-wh-what do you mean black sand?" Asked bunny.**

"**And then a shadow" Said North as he gestured with his hand.**

**"Hold on, hold on, Hold on, I thought you said you saw pitch?" Asked bunny.**

"**Well, ahw, not exactly" Said North as he scratched the back of his head.**

**"Not exactly, can you believe this guy" Said Bunny as he pointed in North's direction.**

Well that's all for now, sorry for taking so long to update but I have school and it is stressful, and I kinda did lose interest, but I will try and update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, everyone sorry the really long disappearance but it couldn't be avoided, but hopefully I have returned, I shall try and update as soon as possible. enjoy!

"So Ricardo?, how did you do that?" Asked Anna.

"Do what?" Asked Ricardo.

"That super punch!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Well...you see..., This dimension is my father's, he created it so it gives me special privileges" Explained Ricardo a bit uncomfortable.

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to raise your strength so drastically" Said North.

"Look I brought you here to watch a movie so watch the movie" Said Ricardo a bit frustrated.

"Jeez kid we just want to know how, no need to be rude" Said Bunny with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but on a serious note let's just say I control everything in this dimension" Said Ricardo, a bit down trodden.

"Ok" Said Anna, a bit sad because she didn't want to make him sadder.

**Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head.**

**"Yeah, you said it, Sandy." Said Bunny, as he goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

**"Look, he is up to something very**

**bad. I feel it, in my belly." Says North, as he grabs his belly.**

"In your belly?" Asked Flynn incredulously.

"Yes it is usually right" Said North as he tries to defend his belly.

"Wow...just...wow" Says Flynn as he turns back towards the screen with a look on his face that says 'Sure it is'

**"Hang on, hang on, you mean to say,**

**you summoned me here THREE DAYS**

**BEFORE EASTER - because of your**

**belly? Mate, if I did this to you**

**three days before Christmas-" Said Bunny as he narrowed his eyes.**

**"Argentina. Priority alert! A**

**batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires." Says Tooth to her fairies.**

"**Please. Bunny. Easter is not**

**Christmas." Said North, as he grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his**

**hand as he walks off.**

**"haha...here we go" Said Bunny with a fake laugh.**

**Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served**

**eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

**"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up." Says Bunny.**

**The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.**

**"No matter how much you paint, is**

**still egg!" Says North.**

**Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others attention.**

**"Look, mate, I'm dealing with**

**perishables. Right. You've got**

**all year to prepare." Says Bunny.**

**"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars.**

**Saltwater taffy." Says Tooth to her fairies.**

**Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.**

"Hahahaha..." Laughs Rapunzel, "Sorry Sandy I just couldn't contain myself.

**"Why are rabbits always so nervous." Says North, to Bunny.**

**"And why are you always such a**

**blowhard!" Says Bunny a bit frustrated at North's attitude.**

**"Ontario, sector nine: five canines,**

**two molars, and fourteen incisors.**

**Is that all in one house?" Says Tooth to her fairies.**

**Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**

**"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying**

**to argue." Says North turning his attention to Tooth.**

**"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" Says Tooth, looking towards Sandy.**

**Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then -**

**"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by." Says Tooth to her fairies **

**"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?" Said Bunny while mocking North.**

**"I know it was him. We have serious situation!" Said North.**

**"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Says Bunny.**

**"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-" Said Tooth.**

**Sandy can't take it anymore, he grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

**"Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Says North.**

"Well if you actually noticed you would have seen Sandy" Says Anna.

"You guys were so lost without me" Says Jack with a grin on his face.

"Keep on dreaming kid" Says Bunny.

"Man in moon?, seriously?, he just said man in moon and all you notice is that they weren't paying attention to him" Asked Flynn with a look of stupor on his face."Never mind you all are just...weird"

**Sandy gives him a deadpan stare as Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears.**

**"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" Asks North, to the man in the moon.**

"Oh...ok, now he can talk to the moon, amazing, simply spectacular!" Says Flynn with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"What can I say we come from a weird dimension" Says Jack.

**Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of**

**moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -**

**\- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The Guardians look on, stunned.**

**"It is Pitch." Says Bunny as he looks to North, North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**

**"Manny...what must we do?" Asked North.**

"Great now he can ask the moon questions, this just gets better and better" Says Flynn with so much sarcasm that you could build a bridge with it.

**In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.**

"Wow now the moon that is made out of cheese can answer, amazing" Says Flynn.

"Yes I fail to see how this is possible" says the Queen of corona.(I bet most of you have forgotten about her and the king.)

At that very moment Jack burst out laughing so hard he fell off his chair, As Ricardo paused the movie.

"What is so funny?, would you care to elaborate with the rest of us?" Says the king a bit annoyed that someone just outright laughed at what his wife said.

"Well for starters the moon is not made out of cheese...hahaha...no" Says Jack between laughs. "I am not really sure myself because i didn't learn these things but I do know that it is not made of cheese, it is like a mini planet that is orbiting earth.

"And how would you know that?" Asked the Queen.

"That is a good question." Says Flynn.

"Well like I said I didn't really learn these things, I guess I read it...somewhere." Says Jack

"Well then your point is inconclusive" Says the King.

"Wait I am afraid Jack is right, I come from the 21st century, and our scientists have proved it, like for instance you think that all the stars in the sky that you can see is the limit but..."

"But...but what?" Asked Elsa, curious to know, herself.

"Jack I believe you know the answer" Says Ricardo.

All of a sudden everyones attention turned to him.

"It isn't even a fraction, of how big the universe really is" Says Jack.

"Wow, so how big is it really jack" Asked Elsa.

"Well...ahhh...you see..." Says Jack nervous cause he doesn't know anything more.

"I need information...Ricardo please help me out everyone is looking towards me for a answer" Thought Jack.

"Oh...ok so...just repeat after me: Well you see the universe is to big to put in kilometers or miles so our scientists have come up with light years, and we don't really know" Says Ricardo.

"Well you see the universe is to big to put in kilometers or miles so our scientists have come up with light years, and we don't really know" Said Jack.

"Ok...Wait what is light years" asks Elsa.

"Curious isn't she?" Asks North to Tooth and Bunny quietly.

"Yeah she is...they would make the perfect couple!" Says Tooth, in a hushed but excited voice.

Bunny just kept on watching, and wondering how the hell did Jack know all this.

":Light years is a term made up to calculate the distance light would travel in a year" Says Ricardo mentally towards Jack.

"Light years is a term made up to calculate the distance light would travel in a year" Answered Jack.

"Wait so how far does light travel in a year?" Asked Elsa.

"Wow the questions just keep coming" Says jack.

"Keep going we would like to acquire this information as well." Says the king.

"Sorry about the questions just curious I guess" Says Elsa.

"No problem I could do this all day" Says jack, confidently.

At that moment Jack hears a face palm

"What was that?" Asked Jack.

Let's just say I slapped myself" Says Ricardo aloud.

"Why?" Asked Jack.

":Hey genius I don't a have master's in astronomy, I can't keep this up all day and you just said you don't really know how you know all this stuff...so finish it off" Ricardo said mentally.

"Never mind" said Jack with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Well any way back to the question, the answer is" Said Jack.

":Ask her how fast does she think light travels?" Ricardo said mentally towards Jack.

"How fast do you think light travels?" Asked Jack.

"Uhhh I don't know maybe around the world in 2 seconds flat." Said Elsa.

"I don't th..." Said Jack as he trailed off in his mind.

At that moment Jack received the answer, and it looked like his mind just got blown.

"Not even close...it can make it around the world 7x in one second flat." Said Jack, even though it sounded like he didn't believe it himself. "So how far do you think light can travel in one YEAR?"

"I don't know" Says Elsa.

"Join the club" Thought Jack.

"...it just doesn't seem possible." Says Elsa.

"I Agree" Says the Queen.

At that moment Jake got the answer and he went paler then usual.

"Ahh, but it is possible because 1 light year is 10 Trillion kilometers" Says Jack feeling a bit smug because of 'knowing' that.

"Ok, guys I say we go back to the movie" Says Ricardo aloud, just as he pushes play again.

"He is quite intelligent and cute" Thought Elsa, and immediately turning red from blushing afterwards.

Ricardo heard this and smiled.

"At least they might get a happy ending after all this" Thought Ricardo.

"Hey!, Ricardo...start the movie I see you went off into lala land for a few seconds...you alright?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah I...fine" Says Ricardo as he pushes play.

But Jack wasn't convinced but left it at that.

"**Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Asked Tooth.**

**The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.**

**"He's choosing a new Guardian." Says North in Awe.**

**"What?! Why?" Asked bunny a bit shocked at this turn of events.**

**"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" Says North **

**"Since when do we need help?!" Said Bunny annoyed.**

**"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth wondered aloud.**

**A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

**"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth wondered **

**"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny prayed.**

**Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF.**

**"Jack Frost." Said North.**

"Oh so that's why you came after me" Jack thought aloud.

**The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.**

**"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Said Bunny.**

**"Well, ah, as long he helps to**

**ah...to protect the children,**

**right?" Said Tooth, just as she was caught admiring him**

"I see you did Well with the fairies" Said Elsa towards Jack.

"Are you kidding me I am a natural" Says Jack.

"Keep dreaming jack" Said Tooth.

This made Elsa giggle and made Jack feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside because for some reason he loved her giggle.

As he was watching her giggle she looked up and there eyes met briefly before they both looked away quickly in such a way that made them both blush a deep crimson red.

"**Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." Bunny complained.**

**"Guardian." North completed.**

**This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**

**"Jack Frost is many things, but he**

**is not a Guardian." Said Bunny.**

"Was he really like that?" asked Elsa"

"Yeah" Answered Jack.

**As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**

**[DISSOLVE TO:]**

**A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a**

**Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street.**

**A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water.**

**His friends can't help but laugh.**

**"Aahhhhh...!" As the Russian boy's tongue stuck **

**A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we**

**see...**

**A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from reaching its food. We move along the side of the building...**

**A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The**

**window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the pages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze.**

**We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit.**

**Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight.**

"You meanie, why would you do all that to those poor people" Said Anna.

"Would it be ok if I said I was bored" Said Jack with a sheepish grin on his face.

How was that everyone?, please leave a review and tell me what you think. and thank you for the person who _told _me you could get the scripts online it is a real _life _safer( Thanks Denise Siah) , I might even update more regularly now. any way here is a small shout out to all the people that have reviewed in this chapter update:)

_**Denise Siah**_

_**ATimeInFantasy**_

_**lishopxblue **_

_**Myra the Dovahkiin**_

_**Shiori Kudo**_

_**FreckledBrunette**_

Jesus loves all of you! that read my story it doesn't matter if you didn't leave a review or not he still loves you:)

Until I post again...bye


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, imma back, I don't have much to say so, here goes.

"**Ah, now that, that was fun." Said Jack amused.**

**"Hey wind..." Says Jack as he calls the wind.**

**Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past.**

**"Take me home!" Exclaims Jack.**

**Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and**

**through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other.**

**"Woooooohoooooooooo!" Jack shouts excitedly.**

**[EXT. BURGESS - DAY]**

**Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess.**

**"SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!" Shouts Jack as he zooms.**

**Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets.**

**Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake.**

**[EXT. FROZEN POND]**

**Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, this is JAMIE.**

**"Whoa, whoa." Says Jamie.**

**Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and lands beside Jamie.**

**"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" Says Jack.**

"Really?" Asks Elsa with sarcasm.

"What?...it is" Says Jack with a grin on his face.

**Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts (all the boys are 8).**

**"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow**

**daaaay!" Claude and Caleb shout.**

**Jack calls after the boys...**

**"You're welcome!" Says Jack.**

**"Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys**

**coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Asked Jamie as he runs after the twins.**

**"Yeah, free candy!" Says Caleb**

**"I hope we can find the eggs with**

**all this snow!" Says Claude right after.**

**Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket**

**EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY**

**The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence.**

"How do you have that much balance?" Asks Anna.

"Well you see it's very easy if you have 300 years of experience" Said Jack with a hint of tease in his voice. as Elsa rolled her eyes play fully.

As Jack was looking back towards the screen, he started to hear a feint noise, like someone screaming then Ricardo paused the movie and stood up.

"Hey why did you pause the movie? I was starting to get really interested" Said Rapunzel.

"Shhhh" Said Ricardo in a kind way.

"Don't tell her to shhhhh" Says mother gothel.

"No I mean it, keep quiet please" Said Ricardo.

"Why?, why must I silence myself?...for you?, I don't think so" Says Mother Gothel in a cocky voice.

"Listen lady please keep quiet" Jack Says as kindly as possible.

"Ok...but why?" Asks Mother Gothel.

"Listen just keep quiet...ok I will explain after" Reasoned Ricardo.

"Fine" Grumbled mother gothel because she was getting stares.

"Hey Skynie, is there any foreign object in vayta?" Asked Ricardo.

"Scanning" Said the female voice.

"What's a Vayta?" Asked Tooth.

"And what does it have to do with us?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, Vayta is here" Said Ricardo as he pointed towards the ground. "It is literally this universe's name" Explained Ricardo.

"Oh then why did you ask if there where foreign objects in here?" Asked Elsa.

"Because of the feint shouting I presume...I thought I was the only one" Said Jack.

"No I heard it" Said Ricardo.

"Wait how did Jack hear it and we didn't?" Asked Elsa.

"Well it must have been when I entered his mind, we must have synced somehow I will have to...unsync us then" Said Ricardo.

"Wait when did you enter his min-?" Anna asked as she was interrupted.

"Yes...it appears Quaid has arrived" Said Skynie.

"Oh Cool bring him over on to this side please" Said Ricardo.

"What's a Quaid?" Asked Anna.

"Wow you and your sister are curious" Said Ricardo, with a smile on his face.

"My father always said it helps to know more" Said Anne

"You have no idea how true that is, any who, Quaid is my best friend, So I guess he changed his mind" Said Ricardo as he heard a voice.

"Hey" Said Quaid as he walked up to Ricardo.

"Yo, what's up?" Asked Ricardo.

"Nothing much, I see you have been..." Said Quaid, as he looked at everyone. "busy"

"Listen we got to talk" Said Quaid.

"About?" Asked Ricardo.

"Not exactly anything you want them to hear" Whispered Quaid.

"Ohh, that thing...man they caught on quickly" Said Ricardo with a concerned look on his face, as he and Quaid disappeared and and reappeared a 100 meters away.

"Yeah N.A.S.C.C (NATIONAL ANIMATION SECURITY CENTRAL CORPORATION) caught on and you will be in big trouble if they find out it was you, that p..." Said Quaid as Ricardo was listening, the conversation just went on.

"I wonder what their whispering about?" Asked Anna.

"Same here, but there's not much I can do" Said Kristoff.

With Ricardo and Quaid.

"So how close do you think they are?" Asked Ricardo. "To finding Vayta?" Asked Ricardo.

"Well it would still take them a couple days, because apparently your old man made sure to hide this very small universe in a very small hole in the hyper multi dimensional superverse" Said Quaid.

"Yeah it's weird, how we are so far in technology that it seems impossible, I mean we can see a lot of different universes, I mean I can pull Barney or Barbie or even lightning McQueen or Oliver Queen Maybe we need superman or a super saiyan or a ninja or a soul reaper or maybe I just wanna go in SAO with a Death book, or meet big hero 6 or some other movie out there" Said Ricardo.

"Yeah I know what you mean but I think your audience is waiting for you" Said Quaid. "You don't mind if I join you guys?" Asked Quaid.

"No not really" Said Ricardo.

"Good cause even if you said no I still would have made myself comfortable" Said Quaid with a smirk.

"How did I know you were going to say that" Said Ricardo as they reappeared in front of the audience.

"Hi so what's up?" Asked Anna.

"Hi everyone, I am Quaid, and I am Ricardo's best friend and in our original universe we still attend high school" Said Quaid, a guy that had blond hair and Blue eyes and was slightly shorter then Ricardo.

"Nice to meet you Quaid" Said Anna.

Soon everyone followed suit and said hi.

"Movie time!" Shouted Anna as she was becoming comfortable with the crowd.

Elsa smiled as she saw her sister show a smile of total happiness.

**"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super**

**close!" Jamie said, excitedly.**

**"Here we go again." Said Claude sounding like his heard that over and over before.**

**Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE(Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard.**

**"You saw the video too Claude, he's**

**out there!" Jamie said trying to convince the twins.**

**"That's what you said about aliens." countered Caleb.**

**"And the Easter Bunny." continued Claude.**

**"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!" Said Jamie as he grabbed his sled.**

**"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." Said Jack with a grin plastered on his face.**

That made everyone give off a light laugh except the usual two grumpy people in the audience, Plus bunny who was turning red from either embarrassment or anger.

"Jack!, that is not cool mate" shouted bunny.

"Hahaha!" Laughed North.

"What's so funny North?" asked bunny.

"The pun and the slight amount of irony." answered North.

**Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard.**

**"Come on, you guys believe anything." Said Claude while laughing.**

**"EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!" Sophie said within giggles.**

**"Ow!" Shouts Sophie as she falls and begins to cry.**

**"Mom! Sophie fell again!" shouts Jamie.**

**Jamie's mom comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**

**"You okay, Soph?" Asks Jamie's mom.**

**"Are we sledding or what?"Asks Claude.**

**"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack**

**Frost nipping at your nose." Said Jamie's mom as she plunks the hat on his head and tweaks his nose.**

**"Who's Jack Frost?" asked Jamie.**

**"No one, honey. It's just an**

**expression." Said Jamie's mom.**

"That is really sad" Said Anna.

"Yeah" whispered Elsa, and made Sure no one heard.

**"Hey." Said Jack as he dropped his smile feeling offended.**

**Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.**

**"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack asked miffed.**

**Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball.**

**He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy**

**breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here.**

**EXT. SNOWY HILL**

"What did you do to that snow ball?" Asked elsa interested and slightly sarcastic.

"That's my little secret" answered Jack with a grin.

**WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and - BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns.**

**Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened.**

**"Okay, who threw that?" asked Jamie while laughing.**

**Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**

**"Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo." Said Jack **

**Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades.**

**MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned**

**suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground.**

**"Ow!" shouts Monty.**

**PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF!**

**A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back.**

**Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle.**

**"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" shouts pippa. **

**"You struck first!" says Jamie within laughs**

**"Oh!" says Claude.**

**Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh.**

**"Free for all!" shouts Jack.**

**And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.**

**"Alright, who needs ammo?" Asks Jack as he slides past.**

"Your really playful aren't you." says Elsa half asking.

"What can I say, I'm a people pleaser" replied Jack.

**Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this.**

"Look at that." says Jack smiling.

**The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him.**

**A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head.**

**Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints - gunslinger eyes.**

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." Growls cupcake.**

**"Crud, I hit Cupcake." Says pippa terrified.**

**"She hit Cupcake." Says monty being terrified for her.**

**"You hit Cupcake?" Says Claude, feeling sorry for pippa.**

**Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see**

**Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.**

**"Oh!" Says Claude.**

**"Did you throw that?" Asks Caleb aloud.**

**"No." Answered Monty.**

**"Wasn't me." Finished pippa.**

**A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic takes hold.**

**Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along side taking pleasure in the excitement.**

**"Hey, come on. Stop!" shouts Jamie as he is chased.**

**"You can't catch me." Says Claude.**

**"Ooh, little slippery!" Says Jack as he blasts ice underneath Jamie.**

**Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.**

**"Whooaaooah!" Shouts Jamie as he slids.**

**"Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!" Everyone shouts together.**

**"Aha, whoa!" shouts Jamie.**

**"Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop!, There's traffic!" All the kids shout.**

**Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars.**

**Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his**

**speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic.**

**Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of**

**control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up.**

"Jack!, what were you thinking those things look big and dangerous" half shouts Elsa.

"Those are vehicles and they are only dangerous if the driver can't drive" Says Jack.

"I would do that too if I had his power...in fact I would scare the crap out of people" Says Flynn who is sitting directly next to Rapunzel 4 seats away from Jack. "Besides that looks awesome. Respect man" Says Flynn to Jack.

"Say it brother!" Says Quaid with a grin on his face, about to laugh aloud making everyone laugh at the statement.

"Respect?, What?" Asks Anna as Rapunzel stares at Flynn.

Flynn got lost a bit when he saw Rapunzel's eyes, but quickly caught himself.

"It's a guy thing" Says Jack grinning towards Flynn, who was grinning right back at him.

"Men!" Half Exclaims Anna.

Everyone got a good chuckle from that.

"**Whoa!" Shouts Jamie.**

**"Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha." Says Jack.**

"How thoughtful of you, considering that you are the one who got him in that mess" Said Elsa with a hint of sarcasm.

"Lol" Says Jack.

"Lol?" Questions Everyone besides the guardians.

"Lol...it means Laugh Out Loud" Explains Jack.

"That is very creative" says the the Queen.

"Thank you your majesty but I am not the one who came up with that, it was someone else, I have no idea who?" Says Jack.

"I see..." Says the Queen.

"Then I will start it!" Shouts Anna. "In my world, I mean" Anna continues sheepishly.

**Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jack can't help but smile.**

**"Hold on. It's gonna be alright." Says Jack trying to reassure him.**

**"Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..." Shouts Jamie almost as if he is answering Jack.**

**"Keep up with me kid! Take a left." Shouts Jack.**

**Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.**

**"Hey, slow down!" Shouts a dog walker.**

**"Whoa, no, no, no, no...!" Shouts Jamie **

**Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the**

**streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.**

**"Yeah!" Shouts Jack (So much Shouting...my ears)**

**"Is that Jamie Bennett?" Asks a random pedestrian **

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Says Jamie, he is starting to enjoy it.**

**"Hey! Watch it!" Shouts another random pedestrian.**

**"There you go!" Says Jack.**

**"No! No!" Shouts Jamie as he is about to ramp off the sidewalk.**

**"Look at that dude!" Shouts another pedestrian (Sigh)**

**Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible.**

**Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.**

**"Whoa." Says Jack.**

"At least he is caring "Elsa thinks with a smile gracing her beautiful face.

**Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp...**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shouts Jamie.**

**Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air.**

**Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling.**

**Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Says pippa.**

**"Yeah!" Jack says**

**Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aid, scared.**

**But Jamie gets up.**

**"Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?" Asks everyone.**

**"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It**

**was amazing! I slid - I did a jump**

**and I slid under a car-ERF!" Said Jamie as he was cut off by a sofa from a moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...**

Everyone winches at that**.**

**"Whoops." Says Jack.**

"Whoops that all you have to say?" Asks a bewildered Elsa.

"Yeah, but he was fine..." Says Jack but starts to sweat under her gaze. "I swear..."

**"Ooooh!" Says all the kids cringing.**

**There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth.**

**"Cool! A Tooth!" Shouts Jamie.**

**"See I told you" Says Jack as Elsa starts smiling.**

**"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" Some kids say**

**"Oh, no..." Says Jack as his fun was cut short.**

**"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" Some kids say.**

At that moment Elsa holds Jack's shoulder with her hand, trying to comfort him.

He looks back at her and feels like some of the weight is gone as he smiles lightly at her.

"She really can get around Jack's emotional barrier, that's amazing" Thought most of the guardians seeing some sort of friendship developing.

**"No!" Shouts Jack, feeling very frustrated.**

**"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Shouts Jamie feeling very enthusiastic.**

**"I wish I lost my tooth." Says a kid.**

"Who would wanna lose a tooth?" Question Anna.

"Apparently that kid" Answered Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel" Calls mother gothel giving Rapunzel a stare that told her not to talk to anyone

Rapunzel immediately kept quiet.

"What is that lady's problem?" Almost everyone thought.

**"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" Says Jack becoming feeling upset.**

"I'm so sorry Jack I had no idea" Says Tooth feeling guilty.

"No it Wasn't your fault tooth" Reasoned Jack with a genuine smile but that didn't make her feel any better.

**"I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?" Asks the kids.**

**As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify.**

"And his power influences the weather...as well" Thinks Elsa.

**"Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time." Says a Everyone.**

**Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids.**

**But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's**

**way as the boy comes running at him.**

**"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" Asks Jack angrily.**

**WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost. Jack is left momentarily shaken, then...**

**Everyone feels sad for Jack and thinking how sad and emotionally painful that was.**

**"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co- old." Says cupcake while mocking her 'friends'.**

**"Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome." Says the kids.**

**They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides.**

**He whips up a little wind and disappears.**

**CUT TO:**

**NIGHT FALLS IN TOWN**

**INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

**Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying in midair on his sled.**

**"...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all**

**these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air." Jamie says as he mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-**

**"- and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see?" Says Jamie as he opens his mouth and tries to say 'my tooth came out!' Ah hoo hay ow!"**

**We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries to stick a finger in the gap in his gums.**

**"Alright you, tooth under your pillow?" Says Jamie's mom.**

**Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND FLASHLIGHT.**

**"Yeah. I'm ready." Says Jamie.**

**"Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come." Says Jamie's mom.**

**"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" Says Jamie optimistically.**

**"Hide, hide, hide, hide!" Says Sophie's crazily.**

**Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's face.**

**"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister." Says Jamie's mom.**

Well that is where I am gonna end it and sorry for the long wait but I was quite busy. This story is basically going to revolve around Jack and Elsa for a while until tangled or something?, I don't know I will see when I get there.

Tell me what you guys think, please Leave a Review, thank you.

_**THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY, THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**And I need one massive favour from you guys please I ask you very nicely, pretty please say happy birthday to my best friend Quaid, his birthday is a on Monday but he is having a birthday party on Saturday and I would appreciate it of you guys can say happy birthday over a Review even if you don't say anything about my story (unless you want to :) ) just say happy birthday to my best buddy and wish him please, if you do, you are the best of followers ever. **_


	7. Note

**Hey guys I'm terribly sorry for not updating in the last few months, I know what your thinking 'Finally he has updated' but I am sorry to say that its not an update but a author's note, my phone got damaged a few months ago and I was already half complete with chapter 7!, but unfortunately I lost all my files so I couldn't type and to add on even more pressure i have exams at the moment so I won't be updating, but be rest assured that I will continue once I am able to do so, I am using a temporary phone at the moment so I won't be able to post as much chapters.**

**But I have plans for this story and hopefully all the story fans will be there to read it through, I hope I even still have some story followers. Well I can't wait to hear from you guys so I will try and update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back and i wanted to thank everyone that wished my best friend happy birthday you guys rock. Well guys this is the real chapter 7, enjoy!.

**" Mom..." Whines Jamie.**

**...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**

**"**Ricardo" Called Quaid.

"Yeah?" Asked Ricardo.

"I wanna leave, send me back" Said Quaid.

"Ok" said Ricardo.

"Bye Everyone!" Shouted Quaid as he started to disappear.

"Bye Quaid" Said everyone as he disappeared.

**EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full view. It lights up the night sky.**

**"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?" Asked Jack somewhat desperate. "Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me. You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.?" Asks Jack**

**A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in frustration.**

**Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now on his lips.**

**"Right on time, Sandman." Says jack with a smile.**

**The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child.**

**Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**

**INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**

**Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed, hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies around the room.**

**"**Aww that's so cute" Says Anne aloud**. **

**Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up.**

**It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream.**

**"Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!" Says pitch with a dark smile on his face.**

**His face softens, seemingly moved...**

"**And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear" Says Pitch as he leaned down to Cupcake.**

**Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates.**

**Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted.**

**"Hahaha! That never gets old!" Says pitch excited. **

"Pitch you are a sick person" Says Tooth**.**

"Yes you are quite right" says the king of corona half glaring at pitch."Who in there right mind does that to a child"

"Pitch Black that's who, cause he has nothing better to do with his life" Said Jack with venom laced in his voice.

Pitch was watching all this with a big grin on his face which annoyed everyone except one who was thinking maybe she would be able to ask him for help.

**Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black corrupted Nightmare sand.**

**"Feel your fear. Come on. Come on that's right." Says Pitch.**

**The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse - a NIGHTMARE.**

**"Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare." Says Pitch.**

**Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -**

**"Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over." Pitch tells his nightmare.**

**\- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off and fly into the night sky.**

**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

**Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and stares at the MOON.**

**"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?" Says pitch.**

**"**This seems serious, the situation is becoming scary" Says Anne.

"Yeah it was, the fate of the world was hanging in the balance between the Guardians and Pitch Black, although none of us would have thought he was on the attack." Says Jack with a serious look on his face.

**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

**Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by behind him.**

**"Whoa!" Says Jack**

**In the background, residents get ready for the night.**

**"Did you leave the windows open again? The garage door is wide open." Asks Walla.**

**Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**

**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

**Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a trash can.**

"Ahh!" Shrieked Anne and Rapunzal.

"I didn't know I looked that cool doing that, I'm gonna always do it from now on" Thought Bunny.

**Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a clearing...**

"Jack you are quite brave" Says Anna.

"Thank it comes with being the winter Guardian" Says Jack with a grin.

"Wait? Winter Guardian?" Asks Elsa.

"Yeah anything that's snow cold or moves like snow or is below 0 degrees is under my control, my power can influence many things including weather even water that is cold enough and if it isn't I will just make it cold enough, all I have to do summon snow clouds and the rest is history, I can also call thunderstorms or blizzards" finished Jack.

"Maybe he can end my curse" Thought Elsa.

"Maybe he can" Answered Ricardo, shocking Elsa as she looked to Ricardo.

"But how?" Asked Elsa.

"I can talk to you telepathically" Answered Ricardo."You can ask him yourself" Finished Ricardo.

"That's neat, No I'm fine" Thought Elsa "I don't want him to know"

"Ok tell me if you change your mind" Said Ricardo "But I would tell you to refrain from doing so, if I were you"

"Why?" Thought Elsa.

"You will have to watch your movie for that knowledge" Answered Ricardo telepathically.

"Fine, but how do you know that he might be able to?" Thought Elsa.

"He is a very powerful spirit but unless you want him to remove the magic he won't be able to remove it but still even that's a long shot, you yourself is also very powerful" Finished Ricardo.

"Oh" Thought Elsa.

"**Hello, mate." Said bunny in the dark.**

**Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the light steps...Bunny.**

"Woah that's you, you seemed so steality and dangerous that's quite cool" Said Flynn.

"Why thank you mate" Replied Bunny.

"**Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Said bunny**

**Jack is completely bewildered -**

**"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Asked Jack.**

**"Yes." Answered Bunny.**

**Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he holds it in his hands.**

"If I wouldn't have known any better you guys would seems as you are enemies" Said Elsa.

"Well bunny and I never did really get along well back then" Said Jack.

**"But this is about something else." Continued Bunny.**

**"Fellas..." Says bunny.**

**Before Jack realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches into frame and lifts him off his feet.**

**"Hey!" Protests Jack.**

**"**You sound like your about to mug him and then beat the stuffing out of him." Said kristoff.

**"Durbha wahla." Said the yeti**

**Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**

**"Put me down! What the..." Shouts Jack.**

**Jack is shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whips out a snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**

"That's what I meant when I said I got sacked" said jack with a amused look on his face.

"Oh, haha" Laughed Elsa outright.

"Pardon me that's not like me, I was just...laughing" Said Elsa with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"No your laugh, its beautiful it suits you" Said Jack with a light blush.

"Awe" Said Anna, as the two blush beet red.

Bunny was smirking all the while because he looked totally awesome doing his jack abduction, and jack is being totally smooth...or at least his trying.

"**Durtal bardla burdlew." Says the Yeti.**

**A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -**

**"Dwbard urghwetee." Says the yeti**

**"Me?" Asks Bunny. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." Laughs bunny.**

**He STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN - RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant.**

"Lol" says Anna which got a chuckle from Ricardo.

Soon others followed suit with short laugh.

"**Bwardla arghl." Says the Yeti.**

**The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shouts Jack.**

**The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal.**

**INT. NORTH'S LIBRARY - DAY**

**"Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!" Says Tooth to a fairy**

**The sack flies out of the portal and lands on the floor. In the darkness, Jack hears -**

**"He's here." Says North.**

**Jack struggles out of the sack to see two elves staring a him. **

"That must have been so weird" said Kristoff aloud.

"You have no idea" Said Jack.

"**Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." Said Tooth.**

**"Quiet." Says North.**

**He then looks up to see North and Sandman looking down at him. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders.**

**"Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" Tooth continued.**

**North clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jack.**

**"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" Says North**

**As North holds out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand snowflake appears above Sandy's head.**

**"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Said jack**

**Two Yetis suddenly grab Jack by the shoulders and lift him up onto his feet.**

**"Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down." Jack protested again.**

**"I hope the yetis treated you well?" Asked North.**

**"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Said Jack with tons of sarcasm.**

**"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously." Said North.**

"Hahaha, you guys are full of surprises" Laughed Kristoff and Flynn when Flynn finished talking**. **

**"Obviously." Said Jack.**

**Bunny stands off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jack suddenly notices the MINI TOOTH FAIRIES hovering near him, staring and twittering.**

**"And the Tooth Fairy?" Asked North**

**Before Jack can answer, she's gliding toward him.**

**"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." Said Tooth.**

"His teeth?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah they are snow white" answered Tooth.

"**My, my what?" Asked Jack.**

**"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth shouts while moving in way to close then gasps.**

**"Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Tooth continued.**

**Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans.**

**Tooth collects herself, and...**

**"Girls, pull yourselves together...Let's not disgrace the uniform." Said Tooth.**

"Yeah I'll say" Says Flynn with a grin.

"**And Sandman." Says North, He looks over and sees sandy snoozing. "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"**

**Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling.**

**"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Asks Jack.**

**The WISP OF DREAMSAND above Sandy's head morphs into a BARRAGE OF IMAGES.**

**"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Said Jack. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together." Continued Jack talking to the others.**

**Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around.**

**"Am I on the naughty list?" Asks Jack.**

**"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North chuckles.**

**"**You caused quite the mischief Jack" said Elsa

"Of course I have a reputation to uphold" said a grinning Jack.

**"How come?" Asks Jack.**

**"Ah, good question." Said bunny more to North.**

**"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" Exclaimed North.**

**Off Jack's confusion, yetis light CEREMONIAL TORCHES with a WHOOSH. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory BANNERS as they descend. Jack brushes off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.**

**"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Said Jack.**

**Jack's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.**

"This looks like its not gonna end well" Said Anna.

"Yeah he doesn't look like his enjoying it" Said Flynn.

"**This is the best part!" Shouted North.**

**AN ELF MARCHING BAND strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor.**

**Jack looks down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalates.**

**"Huh?" Wonders Jack.**

**A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack clenches his jaw as he scans the room: The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and North looks on with pride.**

**Jack suddenly SLAMS his staff down, sending a blast of FROST and WIND across the room. The torches go out and everything stops.**

**"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Half shouts Jack.**

"I knew it" Said Flynn.

**North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced.**

**"Of course you do!" Says North. "Music" Says North to the elves.**

**The elves blare the trumpets again. Celebration!**

**"No music!" Said Jack.**

**The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the ground and storms off. North, displeased, glowers.**

**"**Haha" Laughs Kristoff at the elves. 

**"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Says Jack.**

**"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Says Bunny.**

**"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Says Tooth.**

**Tooth swoops in and turns Jack's attention to the massive globe behind him.**

**"Each of those lights is a child." Says Tooth.**

**Jack looks up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this.**

**North suddenly moves to Jack's side.**

**"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."**

**We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth.**

"You sure like Jacks teeth" Said Elsa.

"He has amazing teeth" Said Tooth.

"**Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Says Tooth as she removes her fingers.**

**Jack moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room.**

**"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" Says North**

**"You mean the Boogeyman?" Scofes Jack.**

"See no one will take you seriously if you have a name like the Boogeyman" Said Flynn.

"You have a big mouth human, it will be the end of you one day." Says Pitch.

"Owww, I'm shaking" Mocked Flynn.

Pitch just continued glaring at him.

"**Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." Said North.**

**North points to the lights on the globe.**

**"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Says Jack.**

**"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." Says North.**

**Jack turns and looks to the group.**

**"What?" Asks jack in confusion, staring dumbstruck.**

**"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Answered Tooth.**

**"Maybe." Says Bunny.**

**"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Asks Jack in cofusion.**

**Jack looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of the moon as it shines down on Earth.**

**"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." Said North.**

**Jack is still confused by the news. What does it mean?**

**"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Asked Jack.**

**"After 300 years this is his answer?" Jack said in a exasperated exhale.**

**"To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for offense." Said Jack.**

"Haha, I like this guy" Said Kristoff.

"I agree" Said Flynn in between laughs

**Jack turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned.**

**"How is that not offensive?" Asks bunny.**

**Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to the others.**

**"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny.**

**Jack turns back. A little pissed.**

**"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Says Jack.**

**"But none of 'em believe in you." Says Bunny as he leans in to him. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist.**

**"Bunny! Enough!" Said Tooth in a demanding tone.**

**Silence. Jack tries not to look stung by this.**

In the theatre everyone is sitting uncomfortably, except of course the two exceptions.

**"No, the kangaroo's right." Said Jack.**

**"**Ha kangaroo" Said Flynn as he was elbowed by Rapunzal.

**"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Asked bunny as he was glaring.**

**"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Asked Jack**

**"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny shot back.**

**Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air.**

**"Jack. Walk with me." Said North to Jack**

**NORTH'S WORKSHOP**

**INT. TOY FACTORY - NORTH POLE - DAY**

**Jack and North ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor.**

**"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing." Said Jack.**

"Well its your thing now" said Elsa with a grin, trying to lift the tension in air.

"You bet" Said Jack with a grin.

As most of the tension disappered

**"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" Says North.**

**North storms through factory floor, Jack trying to keep up. An amazing place.**

**"Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." Says jack.**

**"What do you mean, "bust in?". " Says North peeved while rushing.**

**"Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis." Says Jack.**

**Jack looks over his shoulder; an angry yeti pounds his fist into his palm.**

**"Rwwarrrrrr" growls the yeti..**

**"Oh, hey Phil." Says Jack casually.**

"Haha, first name bases, you must have tried to "Bust in" quite a few times" Laughed Flynn and Kristoff.

"Hey even I would play it cool like that, knowing I'm allowed in there, the yetis wouldn't be allowed to touch me" Continued Kristoff.

"I milked that opportunity dry" grinned Jack.

"Haha" Chuckled bunny.

"**Keep up, Jack! Keep up!" Said North as he charged ahead.**

**North's factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's are building toys, moving packages, while Elves are test piloting the various flying toys.**

**As Jack walks behind North, surveying the factory, a duck toy suddenly flies over Jack's head. Jack ducks just in time and continues after North.**

**.**

**"Whoa!" Says Jack. "I always thought the elves made the toys."**

**"We just let them believe that." North whispered**.

"Well at least I know who really makes the toys" Muttered Anna.

**Jack looks over to see a group of elves eating Christmas ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights. North smiles and calls to them.**

**"Very nice! Keep up good work!" Said North.**

**North continues through the factory floor. He passes a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot.**

**"I don't like it. Paint it red." North said to the yeti.**

**The yeti reacts in dismay as we reveal hundreds of finished blue robots.**

**"Step it up, everybody." Said North.**

**As North and Jack move to the opposite end of the chamber, we finally glimpse the orchestrated chaos of the entire workshop, in all it's magic and splendor.**

**INT. NORTH'S OFFICE - A MOMENT LATER**

**Jack follows North into his office. There are shelves filled with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere.**

**North dusts his hands and turns to Jack. His sleeves are rolled. Jack notices that on one of North's forearms is tattooed the word NAUGHTY, and on the other, NICE. North**

**grabs a plate from a nearby elf.**

**"Fruit cake?" Offers North.**

**"Ah, no, thanks." Jack declined.**

**North hurls it - crash! A pause as North looks at Jack.**

**"Now we get down to tacks of brass!" Said North.**

**"Tacks of brass?" Jack asked himself.**

**As North cracks his knuckles, Jack stands silent. The wind suddenly slams North's office door behind them. Jack looks to the door, it locks itself, and he turns back. North moves in close to Jack, backing him up against the door.**

"Someone's about get a beating" Said Kristoff with a loud whistle.

"Oh please" Jack sounded off.

"**Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?" Asked North.**

**North pokes Jack in the chest.**

**"My center?" Asks Jack.**

**"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." Said North.**

**North stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he gives Jack a curious look.**

**"Hmmmm?" Hummed North.**

**North is standing in front of a shelf of Russian nesting dolls. One is carved to look like North himself.**

**"Here. This is how you see me, no?Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-" North Continued. "Well, go on." Said North as he handed the doll to Jack**

**Jack gives North a curious look, then sets down his staff. He twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus - red cheeked and cheery.**

**"You are downright jolly." Said Jack.**

This got a few chuckles out of the audience.

"**Ah, but not just jolly..." Said North.**

**The dolls get progressively smaller as he twists them open, all versions of North, but all slightly different.**

**"I am also mysterious." North continued. "And fearless." Said North as Jack twisted the smaller doll. "And caring. And at my center..."**

**Twist. As North approaches, Jack looks down and drops the final Russian doll into the palm of North's hand. It's the size of a jelly bean.**

**"There's a tiny wooden baby?" Said Jack half confused.**

**"Look closer. What do you see?" Asked North**

**Jack holds it up to examine it.**

**"You have big eyes?" Asked Jack.**

**"Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" Said North.**

**North raises his hands, and the toys on the shelves suddenly spring to life. Jack-in-the-boxes pop, toy trains speed around the room, soldiers march about, toy planes fly overhead. An elf gets carried aloft by a balloon.**

**A flying toy plane glides by and we follow it as it makes its way around the room. A Christmas tree is ablaze with bright lights. Two double doors suddenly open as the flying car enters the factory floor.**

**"Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!" Said North.**

**As it crosses the frame, dozens of other toys are now flying around the massive chamber. It's a truly magical moment. North now stands outside his office, with Jack at his side.**

**"This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children." Said North.**

**"It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" Asked North.**

**"I don't know." Said Jack.**

**Jack looks down into his open palm, the wooden baby stares back at him. North closes Jack's hand. They exchange a look.**

**Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman come running down the hallway toward North and Jack.**

**"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Says Bunny. **

Well here is Chapter 7 going over a whooping 4000 words, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause it was a doosy to write.

Feel free to PM or Review, I would love to hear from you guys. I would like to give a special shoutout to: songbird14, Taranodongirl1, Oni-Kai and mariovsluigi4.

Thank you songbird14 for your review, you inspired me to update this fast, I was planning on updating on Saturday, so thanks for the inspiration.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone, I'm sure you've noticed my username has changed from Ricardo Rodriguez to Percival Black, I will be switching between those names quite often so please dont get confused I am still the same person that started this fanfic.**_

_**This chapter will be noticeably shorter then my previous chapters because I wanted to give you guys a new update and to say I'm back.**_

_**I feel terrible...a douche bag really, I can't believe how inspiration just rushed back into my very being, but I can tell you this I read a amazing crossover Fanfic with Frozen and DBZ, and let me tell you one thing...I absolutely hate the author for writing such a amazing story(In a good way...I'm not petty)...up until chapter 32 then it started going south, but I felt so moved by this Fanfic that it told me that I have to finish mine, again I am truly sorry for just disappearing on you guys, I know some of you enjoy my story and it brings joy to my heart that you do and I love you all and I will try and not let that happen again. Please bear with me...I have not written in a while so my chapter may seem a bit messed up and not as witty...if you guys think its funny that is...I'm not sure if they are.**_

**SEQ. 1204 - SLEIGH LAUNCH**

**INT. LAUNCHING SHED - A MOMENT LATER**

**North shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Several Yeti's rush by as they prepare the hangar for launch.**

**"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." North says to the yetis.**

"Did anyone else no-" Asked Kristoff as Anne cut him off and said. "Notice that?...Yes...yes we did"

**"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Said Jack.**

**Suddenly: the SOUND of POUNDING HOOVES. BEASTLY SNORTING.**

**SANTA'S INCREDIBLE SLEIGH comes into view. It's a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled.**

**"...sleigh." Finished Jack.**

**Jack is understandably gob-smacked, so much so that he almost gets knocked over by one of the reindeer.**

"So much for a rickety old sleigh Jack" Said Flynn with a smirk.

"Wow, that sleigh is beautiful" Said Kristoff while wiping away an invisible tear.

At that Jack and Flynn laughed, like really hard.

**"Whoa!" Said Jack amazed.**

**"Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet." Said North to the reindeer.**

**The sleigh comes to a standstill as the Guardians prepare to climb inside. Several Yetis are still running around making last minute preparations.**

**"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Said Jack.**

**Jack jumps aboard. North smiles knowingly, and climbs inside. Sandy hops up into the back seat.**

**"Everyone loves the sleigh." Says North.**

"Yes they do" Said Kristoff between a few fake sniffels.

"I mean who wouldn't wanna ride in that thing" Joined Flynn.

"She's a beaut isn't she?" Asked North.

"Yeah a real eye catcher" Followed Jack.

"Argh, boys!" Said Anna.

"Yeah, its like you guys just met the love of your lifes" Said Elsa.

"Maybe we did" Said Jack while looking at her and she at him.

Although neither seemed to realise what just happened.

"It's just a sleigh" Said Anna.

"It's not just any sleigh it's santa's sleigh which means she can fly" Continued Kristoff.

"Why is it a she?" Asked Rapunzal.

"Because she's a beaut" Finished Flynn with a grin.

**North grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. He turns to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved.**

**"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North continued.**

**"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer." Said Bunny**

**"Ah, get in." North says as he hoists Bunnymund up. "Buckle up!**

**Bunny desperately looks around his seat.**

"Aww is the wittle baby scared?" Cooed Flynn.

"Oh keep quiet!" Shouted Bunnymund.

You could hear echos of laughter as it went on.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Asked/Demanded bunny.**

**"That was just expression!" North laughs.**

**North turns to one of the Yetis .**

**"Are we ready?" Asks North.**

**The Yeti throws his hands up in a fit shaking his head no.**

**"Good! Let's go! Clear!" Exclaims North as he cracks the reigns. "Hyah!"**

**The sleigh is off. Elves and yetis scatter out of its path. Sandy, Bunny, and Jack fly back into their seats. Bunny clutches the edge of his, terrified. Jack can't help but laugh.**

**"Out of the way!" Yelled North.**

**The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North and Jack are enjoying the ride.**

**"Hyah!" Exclaimed North.**

**"Ohhhhhh no!" Yelled Bunny as he shrieked in terror**

**North cracks the reigns, the sleigh plummets, an almost vertical drop. Sandy grins calmly. Jack loves this...Bunnymund - not so much.**

**"Slow down, slow down!" Yelped Bunny.**

**North pulls a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looks back as the sleigh enters a corkscrew.**

**"I hope you like the loopty loops!" Said North.**

**"I hope you like carrots." Said Bunny extremely nauseous.**

Flynn was basically dying of laughter while he couldn't sit up straight as he leaned on Rapunzal.

"Flynnnnnn" Whined Rapunzal.

"Sorry I just can't stop laughing" Said Flynn as he leaned back in his own chair.

If you looked over to Jack and Kristoff you could see similar reactions, just they could lean on there own chairs...well Jack could...Kristoff...not so much.

"Kristoffff" Whined Anna as well. "Don't worry I feel your pain" Said Rapunzal.

**"Here we go!" Exclaimed North.**

**WIDE SHOT as the sleigh reaches the bottom of the ramp, and shoots upwards, launching them into bright blue sky.**

**"WOOO-HOOOOOO!" Yelled Jack in delight.**

**EXT. SLEIGH - FLYING THROUGH THE SKY - CONTINUOUS**

**North, reins in hand, leans into the wind as the reindeer climb higher.**

**"Klasno!" Said North.**

**Jack, in his element, leaps up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance.**

**"Whoa!" Laughs Jack.**

**Bunnymund peaks off the side of the sleigh, then leans back, and holds on for dear life.**

**"Hey, Bunny-" Said Jack.**

**Bunny turns to see Jack standing on the back edge of the sleigh.**

**"Check out this view- EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" Yelled Jack.**

**Jack is SWEPT OFF the sleigh and disappears! Bunny gasps in horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on the sleigh's skid.**

**"Awww...you do care." Said Jack.**

**"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Yelled Bunny.**

"Stop it Jack you're making it hard to breath" Laughed Flynn as he slid over to Rapunzal again albeit slower this time.

"Ohh no you don't" Said Rapunzal as she shoved him back in his seat.

Others were laughing at their antics and the movie scene.

**Bunny glowers as Jack makes his way back into the sleigh.**

**"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." Said North.**

**"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Said Bunny**

**North holds a snow globe up to his face.**

**"I say, Tooth Palace." Said North.**

**An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snowglobe. North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens.**

**"Hyah!" Exclaimed North.**

**EXT. SKY - SLEIGH JETTING THROUGH THE SKY**

**A surreal light surrounds the sleigh as it hits HYPERDRIVE and gets sucked through the snow-globe portal with a WHOOSH.**

**CUT TO: TOOTH PALACE DESTROYED**

**EXT. SKY - NEAR TOOTH'S PALACE**

**The sleigh suddenly comes out of HYPERDRIVE at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black rapidly approaching.**

**"What!?" Yelled North, shocked.**

**Suddenly our heroes find themselves in the midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares.**

**"What are they!?" Yelled North.**

**Sandy and Bunny duck the onslaught.**

**"Whoa!" Said Bunny.**

**Jack now sees that the Nightmares are actually GULPING DOWN the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos.**

**"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Yelled Jack**

**Jack looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leaps into the air and rescues it before the Nightmare can snatch it away.**

**Jack lands back in the sleigh. He opens his hand to reveal Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear.**

**"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" Asked Jack in concern.**

**As Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.**

**INT. TOOTH PALACE - A MOMENT LATER**

**A vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spots a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jack the reigns.**

**"Here, take over!" Said North.**

**"Huh?" Asked Bunny.**

**Jack, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles as he snaps them.**

**"Hyah!" Yelled Jack.**

"You flew it?" Asked Kristoff. "How was it?"

Jack sat up and said. "Let me tell you, It. Was. Amazing"

"I gotta fly it man" Said Kristoff a bit sad.

"You can try later, when all is done" Answered North.

"Sweet" Said Kristoff in a high pitch tone that clearly stated that he was excited.

People chuckled in the audience at Kristoff's antics, especially a redhead in the crowd.

**North readies his sword and SLICES the Nightmare in half -**

**"Yah!" Exclaims North.**

**SEVERAL TOOTH BOXES spill out of the split Nightmare and rain down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrates into black sand.**

**"They're stealing the teeth!" Yelled Bunny.**

**Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchange a look.**

**The Guardians turn - they're headed straight for a pillar.**

**"Jack, look out!" Yelled North.**

**Jack pulls the reins - "Aaaahhhh!" Yells Jack. - the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform. They see Tooth up above.**

"That was cutting it close, wouldn't you say?" Asked Elsa with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, it was tense, nothing I couldn't handle though" Said Jack with a grin.

"Sure" Smirked Elsa, sounding sarcastic.

"What I'm telling the truth" Said Jack.

**"Tooth! Are you alright?" Asked a worried North.**

**Tooth is flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad.**

**"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Said Tooth she was very sad.**

**Only then does it hit her. Tooth's wings drop in defeat. She's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rush to comfort her. Jack stays behind as Baby Tooth pops out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth.**

**"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Said Tooth relieved.**

**"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Said Pitch.**

**Pitch's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile.**

**"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." Said Pitch. "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" **

**Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows.**

**"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Yelled Tooth to Pitch.**

**"Or what?" Asks Pitch.**

**Tooth follows the sound of Pitch's voice and finds him near one of her tooth box columns.**

**"You'll stick a quarter under my pillow" Asked Pitch grinning.**

_**There you go folks, I am going to update on a regularly basis from now on, believe it! **_

_**XD. Read &amp; Review!.**_


	10. Urgent Notice

Hello everyone, I am posting this to tell to tell you that I am stopping this story, but never fear it is not being completely stopped, I have decided to start over with it, the storyline will remain the same and the chapters will only be revised but I feel that its very rough around the edges and could use some serious work, so I am starting fresh, but it will probably take a while to get done considering the fact that I am busy writing a original story.


End file.
